


Adam and Langa (Sk8 episode 7 possibilities/now just a bunch of random Sk8 oneshots)

by KurapikasScarletEyes



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Action, Angst, Banana Fish References, Best Friends, Broken Promises, Coma, Competition, Death, Falling out, Friendship, Humor, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Rescue, Sadness, Skateboarding, Some Humor, Stalking, adam is a bitch thats all im saying, broken trust, friendship breaks, i guess, joe is a dad and is super gay for cherry, just random bs, langa and reki are soulmates, lots of swearing, one shots, pls episode 7 have neither of these ideas i'll cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurapikasScarletEyes/pseuds/KurapikasScarletEyes
Summary: Just some one shots based on a random conversation me and my best friend had discussing the possible plot of episode 7 and onward of Sk8 The Infinity. This started as that, but now its going to just be a bunch of one shots and short stories for Sk8. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. The Deal (Part 1)

Reki stared at Langa’s contact for a while, when on earth was that boy gonna text him. He said they could talk and help with homework later, and Reki wasn’t exactly the  _ greatest _ at math. In his arms he held his skateboard and he kicked at the ground with the tips of his shoes. His eyes flew across his phone as he switched apps, scrolling through the main page of his Instagram. His backpack was heavy, filled to the brim with homework that he refused to do without his friend. The sun beat down on him, still he stubbornly wore his hoodie.

But soon, the heat disappeared and a large shadow covered the light, making the air around the red haired boy cooler. Reki looked around in confusion, was it a cloud? A person? When he made eye contact, he found a man in a mask, one that a robber would wear in some silly movie. Reki was about to ask the man what he wanted when a bag was suddenly pulled over his head. Reki tried to fight back, but soon he was out cold.

  
  


Langa grabbed his phone, he had been watching something with his mom and had completely forgotten about helping Reki. The time was 5:30 PM, so they still had time. He called Reki, waiting for his friend to answer, the boy usually picked up on the second ring. So it weirded Langa out that he had to call three times and Reki never answered. Whatever, Reki didn’t care if Langa just randomly showed up at his house, that's how close they were. So he packed up his things and said bye to his mother, he was definitely going to ask why Reki didn’t answer his calls.

Grabbing his skateboard as he left, he waved to neighbors in his apartment building then left the place and started down the sidewalks. Once again he shot a quick text to Reki’s phone to which he was left on read. Damn that Reki Kyan.

Langa zoomed down the sidewalks, catching random people off guard. He hopped over plants and dogs (he would say, don’t do at home kids) as he picked up speed. Some people gave him some not so nice hand signals and others just straight up said some stuff Langa would never repeat. The ride was quick on the board and he finally arrived at Reki’s place. When he got there, he was greeted by Reki’s mom but informed that Reki wasn’t there at the moment. That caught Langa’s attention.

“What do you mean? Reki said he’d be at home when I text him so we could do homework.” He said.

Ms. Kyan raised an eyebrow, “I just assumed that Reki went to your place. He isn’t answering my texts or calls either.”

“Weird…” Langa trailed off, “Well, Ms. Kyan, I’ll make sure to blow up Reki’s phone and check on him, ‘kay?”

Ms. Kyan smiled, “Thank you sweetie.”

After that, Langa got on his skateboard and shot some texts to Reki, still being left on read. What was up? This wasn’t like Reki, the skater was quick to answer texts, emails, calls, anything, it was just him. Maybe he was sick? Even then, Reki would answer and why would he read Langa’s messages but not answer his calls. That was what was concerning Langa the most. Maybe he was at S and forgot to answer, sometimes that happened. But S wasn’t open yet! All the ideas he had ended in impossibilities or things that made no sense.

No, he could figure this out later. He sent one more message then made his way home. Reki was sure to be at school the next day. Maybe he was with another friend or at the park. Langa would trust that Reki was safe, or he would kill the kid.

Reki was safe, Langa knew it.

  
  


_ Buzz, buzz _

The phone in Adam’s pocket continued to go off. He pulled it out, staring at the older and newer messages, from, of course Langa.

_ ‘Reki, where are you? What’re you doing?’ _

_ ‘I’m looking for you. Where are you?’ _

Adam smirked, so Langa really  _ was _ close to Reki and was concerned. This would work out perfectly. He tossed the phone onto his table and fixed his tie. He would make Langa worry more until he finally made the deal. Everything was falling into place just right. He checked the time on his watch, he had enough time to brag. He found his way to the basement and opened the door, climbing down the stairs. He stood just out of eye sight of Reki.

“Little Langa is worried about you, everything is working out… for me of course.” He said.

“Go to hell, you bastard.” Reki said hoarsely.

Adam leaned against the wall, “Language Reki.”

“People will realize something’s wrong! They’ll find me!”

“Keep believing that, Reki.”

  
  


Something was wrong, really wrong. No matter how bad he was at it, Reki was always at school despite injuries and despite colds. Now Langa sat at his desk which was next to Reki, staring at the empty seat where his excitable friend would usually be talking about skateboarding. He tapped his fingers against the table worriedly, hardly paying attention to what was happening around him. He heard shuffling and whispers, but was completely zoned out in his thoughts about what might have happened to his friend. Was Reki just late or was something wrong?

The teacher was in front of him, “Langa, Langa!”

Langa snapped out of his thoughts and directed his attention to the teacher, “Uh- Yeah Mister?”

“You need to pay attention more. Go find a partner for today’s work. If you don’t know what’s happening, ask them.” The teacher said.

“Oh uh, but my usual partner isn’t here today.” Langa said.

The teacher shrugged, “Well all the more chance to make new friends. You’re always with Reki.”

Langa frowned and looked at his feet, he was more introverted and didn’t tend to talk to others, “Oh…. okay.”

Langa grabbed his work and went to find a new partner.

  
  


School was over. Langa texted Reki again in hopes for a response.

> **Langa:** _ Hey Reki, I just wanted to check on you. You weren’t at school today and haven’t been answering my texts or calls. Are you okay? _

**Read**

Langa frowned, worry filling his entire body. Something was wrong, he was right. But before he assumed things, he needed to get to Reki’s place. He grabbed his board out of his bag and started down the sidewalks. There it was again, the thrill! The thrill of riding a board and flying down streets. Even in this trying time, skating eased the blue haired boy. Maybe he was overthinking all of this and Reki was just not feeling good, maybe he could read Langa’s texts but not answer. When he finally saw Reki, Langa was going to help him get better because having to do partners with others was a  _ nightmare _ .

But when Langa finally arrived at the house, his hopes were crumpled up and tossed in the garbage bin of fate. Ms. Kyan was crying to the police and Reki’s siblings all stood around, looking confused. Langa flipped his board up, grabbing it and walking over curiously. It really wasn’t his business, but he needed to know. His ears perked and his heart was crushed by the words he heard as he inched closer to the two.

“I’m sorry Ms. Kyan, but we saw on some security footage that your son was taken.” The officer said.

Ms. Kyan was beginning to raise her voice, “THEN FIND HIM FOR GOD’S SAKE! Please, just find my son… please find Reki!”

“The man left no clues behind and he was wearing a mask, we’ll try.” The policeman said.

“Mama,” One of the kids tugged at Ms. Kyan’s shirt, “What’s happening, where’s big brother?”

Another one held onto Ms. Kyan’s hand, “Mama don’t worry, big brother will come back later like he always does!” The little girl smiled.

Ms. Kyan just sobbed harder.

Langa clutched his board harder, gritting his teeth. No, he couldn’t cry. He came to Japan to be happier and that was what he was going to be, happy. He turned around and ran, he needed to get home. He needed to block this all out. It was all a bad dream, right? Reki was at home, waiting for Langa to help him. It was still yesterday and Langa had fallen asleep, right?

He tripped and fell, scraping his knees on the ground. It hurt like hell and when he stood again, blood stained his knees and pants. It wasn’t a dream was it, it was all real. Reki had been kidnapped and there was a possibility of never seeing him again. Langa had lost his dad, he couldn’t lose Reki. Sure there was Miya and Shadow and Joe and Cherry, but no one could be replaced, especially Reki.

He stood and took a deep breath, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. The skateboard fell from his arms to the ground and he hopped onto it. He flew down streets and passed by people, zoning out and only focusing on the way home, which was purely instinct at this point. He didn’t need to pay attention to dodge things. His mind had to be blank or he would break down, just like Ms. Kyan. When he finally got home, his mom called his name but Langa locked himself in his room. He pulled up a random game on his computer, ready to zone out from real life.

His mother knocked at his door, concern lacing her voice, “Langa, are you alright?”

Langa clicked around on his laptop, “Yeah mom….” He lied.

“You don’t seem so sweetie.”

“I’m okay, don’t worry Mom.”

Silence.

“Okay sweetie, but tell me if you need to talk.”

“Thanks Mom.”

A few hours passed and Langa immersed himself in his stupid computer games, some calming, but left him too much room to think, so he switched to some action games. He had earbuds in, blasting way too loud, but he didn’t care, he needed the world to leave him alone. Even with that, he managed to hear a faint  _ ding  _ from his phone. He pulled out the earbuds and quit the game. He always checked his messages when something bad was happening, it could be his mom trying to get his attention, it could be Miya or Shadow or anyone else, maybe it was Ms. Kyan or the police. His eyes widened. It was a notification from Reki’s number.

> **Reki:** _Hello Little Langa, I just wanted to talk to you, maybe make a deal. Someone was watching you and it appears this is already working. If you want Reki back, come to the park near the local college. We can talk about our exchange there. - Adam P.S. Don’t tell anyone, especially not the police._

Langa dropped his phone, his hands shaking. He could feel the tears finally fall, but he didn’t know whether it was sadness, fear, or joy because he knew who had Reki. Fear caused butterflies in his stomach, he was going to need to talk to Adam to get Reki back. The guy was dangerous and for all Langa knew… Reki was dead.

But the boy swallowed his fears and responded.

> **Langa:** _ Okay, see you there _

**Read**

  
  


Langa stood by the swingset, waiting for Adam. He stared at the messages, reading them over and over again.  _ He could save Reki _ . The cold summer's night air bit through Langa’s jacket and his hair blew in the wind. He looked up, noticing someone approaching. It was Adam and he was wearing his usual beef clothes, a smile on his face.

“Hello Langa.” He said as he reached Langa.

“Just tell me how I can rescue Reki already.” Langa demanded, getting right to the subject.

Adam frowned, “Aw, I’m hurt. No small talk?”

Rage filled Langa, “YOU TOOK MY FRIEND! Now tell me how I can save him.”

“The trade will happen tomorrow. You’ll skate against me again and if you do good, continue skating with me. If you don’t, well Reki won’t be returned for a while.” Adam said.

Langa clenched his fists, shaking in rage, “B-bastard!”

Adam smiled and lifted Langa’s chin, “Tomorrow, at 4 PM sharp. Or else. For all you know, I might even hurt your little friend.”

Langa swatted Adam away.

Adam smiled, “Oh and one more thing.” He pulled out a picture and handed it to Langa, “Here.”

Langa took the picture and looked at it and his heart seemed to stop. It showed Reki, passed out, lying on the floor in front of a bunch of TV’s in some weird room. Adam was a monster.

The man took the image back, an evil grin on his face, “So what is it, Little Langa.”

“I’ll do it.”


	2. The Deal (Part 2)

Miya basically spat his drink out like in a cartoon. “What in the everloving Shonen anime!?”

Cherry looked disgusted and terrified, Joe dropped the meal that Shadow had ordered in shock, and Shadow’s eyes basically popped out of his head. Langa pushed the phone into the middle of the table and everyone gathered around, reading the messages. Everyone was too shocked for words. The time was basically the middle of the night and it just surprised Langa that everyone trusted him enough to come to Joe’s restaurant this late.

“Tomorrow huh?” Cherry asked, trying to stay calm.

Langa nodded, “I’ve gotta skate against Adam to rescue Reki, but I’m scared I won’t win, especially with the stress of Reki’s life on the line.”

Joe sat beside Cherry, leaning close to the pink haired man, “Kaoru, don’t you have Carla? Can’t your little robot girlfriend help?”

“Shut up. She’s not my girlfriend, idiot!” Cherry leaned closer, angry, “So screw off half-wit.”

“Four-eyes.”

“Moron!”

“GUYS!” Shadow exclaimed, “Shut up and stop arguing already! We need to save Reki.”

Miya took a long sip of his drink, “Okay, so what Joe was saying, Carla is like, super smart right?”

Cherry nodded, “I’d prefer you say ‘intelligent’ but that will do.”

“Well,” Miya said, “Maybe we can use her to find and rescue Reki.”

Langa’s eyes widened, some hope appearing in the bleakness he had been stuck in since he had met with Adam, “Then I won’t have to worry about Reki being hurt if I mess up or lose!”

Miya shot finger guns at Langa, “Bingo!”

Then everyone turned their attention to Cherry. He ran his fingers through his long hair, considering this. “Hmmm… Okay, for Reki!”

“HELL YEAH, YOU’RE THE MAN CHERRY!” Shadow exclaimed.

Joe pulled out the keys to his car, “Well Langa, I’ll drive ya home so you can get some sleep for when you go up against Adam.”

Langa smiled, “Thanks guys, I know Reki would appreciate this if he weren’t…. you know.”

Joe patted Langa on the shoulder, “C’mon kiddo. Miya, you should head home too, I bet your parents are worried sick.”

Miya rolled his eyes and stood, pulling his hood over his head. Cherry collected his stuff, including Carla, informing her of the big day coming. Shadow drank the rest of his drink and stood up, offering Miya a ride, Miya refused. Langa followed Joe outside and they waited for the others. After the restaurant was locked up, everyone went their separate ways. Langa used the maps on his phone and Joe drove him home. They talked a little about random things, like life and what they liked to eat, trying to forget the stressful next day ahead.

Joe dropped Langa off and when Langa walked inside, his mom was asleep. He grabbed a glass of water and downed it in one gulp. Then he hopped into bed, not bothering to change or brush his teeth. He needed to fall asleep then and there and get ready for the next day which had: Math tests, working on projects with a partner, beginning essays, and rescuing Reki.

As he tried to fall asleep, all he could imagine was Reki on the floor of the room. Knocked out? Langa didn’t know, but he needed to protect his friend. The thoughts swarmed his brain and Langa tried to block them out, he needed sleep. He needed to be ready for tomorrow’s race. Being tired wasn’t going to save Reki or get Langa good grades.

“I’m ready Adam.” Langa whispered.

  
  


It was the next day and Langa had skated his way to school. Around him whispers spread about Reki’s disappearance and eventually the rumor was he was in some group of not so good people. Well, Langa did realize they weren’t wrong, but not  _ that  _ type of bad people. Just before Langa was about to drop his phone into his bag for school that day, Cherry shot him a message.

> **Cherry:** _ Carla found Reki, she’s going to rescue him now. _

Langa quickly responded.

> **Langa:** _ Thx Cherry, class is abt to start ttyl, tell me how it goes _

**Delivered**

The teacher started rambling on about the project due on Friday but Langa zoned out, he kept imagining situations he would end up in, moves Adam might pull in their competition. Langa usually paid attention in class, even when a beef was coming up. But that’s because usually his best friend’s life wasn’t on the line. Every few seconds the image of Reki on the floor of that room appeared in Langa’s mind again, striking fear into his very soul.

“Langaaaaaa. Langaaaaa! LANGA!” Someone shouted next to his ear, snapping him out of his pessimistic thoughts.

It was his partner, Hiro. He sat down beside Langa and started talking about the project, which Langa hardly paid any attention to, his thoughts being consumed by skating tricks, Adam, and Reki. Sometimes when something sounded good enough Langa would nod and say ‘mhm’, which wasn’t too different from what he already did, so Hiro never asked what was up.

Classes seemed to go by slower than usual, causing Langa more fear and anxiety. It gave him far too much time to worry for his friend and what would happen if he lost or dissatisfied Adam. The more he thought, the more gruesome the possibilities became. His dad was gone and he wasn’t going to lose Reki, the extroverted mess who introduced Langa to what made him most happy. Reki was his best friend.

Soon school was over and everyone was let out. Langa immediately pulled out his phone, checking for anything from Cherry. The first notification made his stomach drop. No, no, no, no, this was bad, really bad. In fact, this was worse than bad, this was the worst case scenario.

> **Reki:** _ I thought I told you not to tell anyone. - Adam _

Notification below.

> **Cherry:** _Carla isn’t responding. I believe she’s broken._

Langa quickly messaged Adam in an attempt to convince him to not do anything to Reki. He apologized profusely and said he had sworn his friends to secrecy and they would never reveal any of it to the police. As they messaged back and forth, Langa only grew more stressed. Carla was useless now, Langa would just have to rely on his skills.

“Shit, shit,  _ shit _ ! Just my luck!” Langa muttered to himself, but then he began to cry.

Had he failed Reki?

Someone appeared beside him, “Are you okay sir?”

Langa looked up, it was a teacher. He nodded his head unconvincingly and flinched when his phone went  _ ding _ . The teacher seemed suspicious of Langa’s weird actions but left him eventually.

Langa checked the text.

> **Reki:** _ You’re lucky I’m kind. Reki is safe for now, but if you fail, everything won’t be okay. I’ll take him with me to the race so he can watch, also in case you win the trade off. Good day, Langa. - Adam _

Langa prayed silently to himself, “Everything will be okay.” He tried to convince himself.

It wasn’t very convincing.

  
  


Reki was stubborn, so of course he fought back when one of Adam’s stupid assistats came to take him for a “trade off”. Whatever the hell that was, it didn’t sound good at all and Reki wasn’t about to let himself be sold by some creepy skating man who kidnapped seventeen year olds to scare their best friends. Ropes were knotted around his wrists and a blindfold was pulled over his eyes. Reki struggled, trying to escape but that was hard when you can’t move your hands or see.

“Let me go!” Reki yelled, pulling away from his captors, “I’m not some object that can be sold or traded!”

Adam, “Shut him up.”

Cloth was tied around Reki’s head and stuffed in his mouth. Great, now he couldn’t see, move, or talk. He would have to rely simply on hearing, Reki had the worst luck. Kidnapped, trapped for days with hardly any food or water, having all his senses stolen, then traded off. Great.

“Don’t worry about the trade off Reki. In fact, it’s more like, Langa skates against me to rescue you.” Adam said.

Reki perked up, hearing that made his future a little brighter. But how did Langa know that Adam had kidnapped him and why was he trying to save him, Adam was dangerous. Besides, they had made a promise. Langa would not skate against Adam again.

Ever again.

_ What’s your plan, Langa.  _ Reki thought.

  
  


Langa sat by the small skating rink where Adam’s tournament was supposed to be. That’s where Langa would skate for Reki’s freedom and safety. For now, the teen was alone, pushing himself around on the skateboard, awaiting Adam, Reki, and whoever else’s arrival. As he waited, his phone went off and he pulled it out. It was a voice message from Reki’s number, weird. He tapped it and listened.

_ “Hey, it’s me, actually me, Reki. They let me talk to you for once isn’t that crazy. Anyways, we’re almost to the rink and I’ll be rooting for you Langa, as always. And don’t worry, I’m safe I just- MMMPPH” _

The message ended and Langa stared at it for a while. That was Reki, actually Reki! Langa had  _ heard  _ Reki’s voice, so excitable and optimistic, even in the situation he was in. Reki was safe! Langa stood, his fighting spirit coming back. When Adam’s car arrived, he marched right over as the legend himself stepped out.

“Let me see Reki before this starts.” Langa said.

Adam flipped his board in his hand, “But that’s not part of the deal. It’s also no fun at all.”

“This isn’t about fun.” Langa’s eyes drifted to the windows, attempting to find Reki through the dark glass.

“You'll have to wait till after the competition.” Adam said.

Langa scoffed, “Fine, then let’s get started.”

The two approached the skating rink, ready to go. One of Adam’s assistants shouted for it to begin and Langa and Adam started. They zoomed down the road, side by side, wind blowing through their hair.

“You’ve gotten better Langa.” Adam said.

“Shut up.”

They continued down the track, crashing and bumping into each other. At one point, Adam grabbed Langa in a dancing pose like their first ever beef, but Langa escaped with ease. Langa attempted to push Adam to the side, but only ended up in a pile of bushes to the side. Langa slid across the side of the road then twirled around, purposely crashing into Adam. They both lost balance but Adam pulled Langa close, probably ruining Langa’s skateboard. Langa pushed the man away again, zooming forward again.

Langa focused ahead, he was now in front of Adam and he had to win. His board bumped over rocks and stones and dirt for a minute or so until he realized… Adam wasn’t chasing him. Langa flipped his board up into his hand as he heard the sound of a car coming near. When the car appeared, Adam exited it, slow clapping.

“Well done my Eve, well done. But I can’t finish this, you simply need more training.” He said.

Langa’s eyes widened, “YOU LYING BASTARD! HOW WILL I SAVE REKI NOW!? IS HE EVEN IN THE CAR!?”

Adam smiled, “No worries, you already rescued Reki.”

And then an assistant opened a back car door and pulled the red haired boy out. His condition broke Langa’s heart. He was being pulled out of the back seat by a rope tied around his hands, he was gagged and blindfolded. Langa ran over and quickly undid the cloth covering half of Reki’s face then pulled him into a hug, crying so much he could fill an ocean.

“Reki… you’re safe oh my God you’re safe.” Sobbed Langa.

Reki leaned into Langa’s shoulder in an attempt hug with his hands tied behind his back, “Yes, I’m safe.”

“Oh my God, oh my God.” Was all Langa repeated.

“Now…” Adam said, “Come with me, we’ll do great things.”

Langa released Reki then walked over to Adam, his head down. Reki looked hurt and Langa looked away.

“It’s the trade off Reki, I have to.” He said sadly.

Reki gasped, “LANGA NO-”

Reki was pulled back with the ropes by an assistant, Reki cussed her out.

“I’m sorry…. Reki.”

Langa got into the car with Adam.


	3. The Deal (Part 3)

6:45 PM. Reki Kyan, seventeen, missing for three days, is dropped off at Kojiro Nanjo’s (Joe’s) Italian restaurant. The car zooms off into the distance and Reki rubs at his chafed wrists, mixed feelings being unable to come out properly. With a sigh, his entire body still shaking in fear from the events of the past few days, he entered the restaurant where only a few people sat around eating together. No one paid him any attention, which was good. Right now he didn’t need or want pity from strangers who heard about his disappearance.

When he reached the main counter, he banged on it, not knowing how else to get Joe’s attention. Reki heard some shuffling and the tall green haired man appeared behind it, about to greet Reki, but when he finally noticed who he was talking to, his eyes widened. He then looked around, grabbed Reki’s wrist, and pulled him into the kitchen, which was empty at the moment.

“Reki, oh my goodness, I heard that Carla got broken. Did Langa save you?” Joe asked.

Reki nodded, staring at the red marks on his wrists which hurt really bad. “Yeah, but he wasn’t the one who brought me here…”

Joe raised an eyebrow, “Then who did?”

“One of Adam’s assistants. Shoved me into a car separate from Langa and Adam, drove me here, untied me, then left me in the parking lot.” Reki answered.

“Wait,” Joe said, “Adam has  _ Langa  _ now?”

Reki froze then waved his hands around in a panic, “OH NO NO NO! That’s not what happened, he didn’t take Langa or anything. He just said Langa has to learn from him and skate with him!” Reki stared at the ground, “He’ll be at school tomorrow but still, I’ll miss skating with him.”

You could almost see the vein pop out of Joe’s head, “Damn him. Well Reki, how about I close up soon and drive ya to the police station. Stay back here till then.”

“Okay…” Reki said. Just before Joe left however, the red haired boy grabbed his arm, “But Joe, after I’m questioned do you think…. we can get Langa back. I already miss him.”

Joe looked solemnly at Reki, “I dunno kiddo. It depends on what you choose to tell the police. If you tell them Adam kidnapped you, then Langa will be back for you, but that choice is dangerous. Adam is dangerous.”

“But I don’t even know Adam’s real name!” Reki said.

Joe walked away then looked back at the boy, “That’s for your own good.”

“But I want to know!” Reki called as Joe exited the kitchen, “Please Joe! Tell me Adam’s name! I have to tell the police! Langa doesn’t want this, I know it!”

Joe was already gone.

  
  


8:01. Langa Hasegawa, seventeen, best friend of missing Reki Kyan, arrives home. His skateboard is tucked under his arm and his backpack is slung over his shoulder. He fumbled with his keys to the door and finally opened it, seeing his mother watching the local news. He dropped his bag and walked over, apologizing for being so late. His eyes followed hers to the TV, which showed an image of Reki on it, talking about how a man named Kojiro Nanjo had found him and brought him to the station.

“Sweetie, he’s safe now. You don’t have to worry anymore.” Langa’s mom said.

Langa stared at the TV, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Why are you so late?” His mother asked.

“Uhh, I was working on the social studies project.” Langa lied.

The real reason he was late was because he had been talking to Adam about some stuff. About how everything between them would work and how Adam would train Langa, how they would skate together. And if Langa tried any funny business, a threat still loomed over Reki’s head. He had to hide everything and lie constantly to his mother to keep his friends safe. He needed to follow Adam’s every demand or this would all be for nothing.

“Do you have anything left from dinner? I haven’t eaten since lunch.” Langa said.

His mother nodded to the fridge, “In there honey.”

Langa pulled out some food, wondering how the next day would go. Would Reki be at school or not. If so, would Reki even talk to him? And how was he going to train with Adam afterwards? He didn’t know the time after school or anything so how on earth would it work out. His eyes drifted to the TV again and fell on Reki’s face. Whatever the case, he needed to still protect Reki no matter what. Reki’s life was in Langa’s hands now. He needed to be careful.

“I love you Mom.” Langa said, feeling like he needed to.

His mother smiled, “I love you too Langa.”

  
  


It was the next day in the cafeteria.

“You can’t just act like nothing happened yesterday by ignoring me!” Reki said, sitting right next to Langa.

Langa stared at his food, “What happened yesterday?”

“ _ LANGA _ !”

Langa took a bite of his food, “Listen, Reki, this is for your safety. In all honesty, I don’t think you should be here at school right now.”

“Langa, that’s why the cop is here. He’s keeping watch over me.” Reki said.

“But Reki you need time to heal. You went through something awful!” Langa argued.

Reki glared at his friend, “And I need to talk to you!”

Langa huffed and took a long chug from his milk. Reki rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hand. The boys sat in awkward silence, waiting for the other to talk. Langa was waiting for Reki to yell at him and Reki was waiting for Langa to explain why he just…. accepted the terms of whatever agreement happened. He didn’t seem happy when he hopped in the car and straight up left. He needed to know if Langa was now the one needing saving.

“Reki, I’m sorry.” Langa finally said, “I never should have run off like that, but I was so worried that if I didn’t do what Adam said immediately, he might hurt you. He was  _ right there  _ and you were defenseless.”

Reki tugged at the sleeves of his shirt, “I’m not defenseless. I could’ve protected myself if Adam tried to hurt me! In fact, I could’ve escaped when I was first kidnapped, I just wanted to see where I was taken…. then I was knocked out.” His face reddened.

“Don’t lie to yourself, you were scared and I could tell.” Langa said.

“Shut up.”

The boys laughed. It was almost back to normal, they joked all through lunch and talked about homework. Discussed life and other things. Reki had told Langa exactly his mom’s reaction to his return -- lots of crying, kisses, and hugs. His siblings were still clueless. Langa said that his mom was doing okay and that they were working hard to keep a good income.

“Dang Reki, how’re you so laid back already?” Langa asked.

Reki smiled sadly at the table, “Just me I guess.”

But there was hurt in the boy’s eyes. What happened to him had been traumatizing and he was probably having a hard time understanding what happened. No way it was “just Reki”, he was probably bottling up those feelings for his family, his friends, for himself. Reki was lying, he needed help. But Reki always laughed things off and these laughs weren’t real ones. God Reki was an idiot, always putting others before himself.

“Langa… tell the police.” The red haired boy said.

That caught Langa off guard, “Huh?”

“Joe said it was too dangerous for  _ me _ to tell anyone about Adam, so  _ you  _ tell them.” Reki answered.

“But you’ll still be in danger!” Langa said, “Adam could hurt you!”

Reki shook his head, “Not with the police, not even Adam can hurt the cops.”

Langa sighed, “ _ Fine  _ I will. As long as you’re honest and tell me what’s wrong.”

Reki laughed humorlessly, “You caught me. Well, it’s just,” He leaned forward, staring at his plate, “I’ve always felt lesser than a lot of people, no self worth. And then I see you and you’re so awesome, so much better at skating than me, and I feel like I’m being left behind. Then I was taken and I couldn’t even fight back and…” He started crying, “I-I just don’t feel good enough.”

Langa’s eyes widened and he pulled Reki into his arms, allowing the boy to cry a bit. The two sat like that for a bit and then, Reki started talking again.

“And…. when I was trapped with Adam it was so scary. I act like I’m okay right now but I’m not. Every corner I turn I think Adam will grab me and I haven’t slept in three days straight. I’m so hungry and I haven’t eaten in days and I need more than what’s on my plate now!”

“I’m…. so sorry Reki.” Langa said.

Reki wiped at his wet face and sniffled, “I-it’s fine. Thanks for listening.”

“I won’t leave you behind.” Langa said, “You’re amazing at skating and we’ll skate together. We’ll be the best together.”

Reki felt a tear fall down his cheek, “Promise?”

Langa smiled, “Promise.”

The rest of the day went as usual.

  
  


It was the end of the day and Reki was bickering with the cop sent to watch over him. He said he could skate home alone to which the officer insisted he should drive Reki home. They argued quite a bit and everyone laughed when the officer began raising his voice and Reki started mocking him. Langa snorted as he stood, waiting for his mom to pick him up that day. Several girls had tried flirting with the cop as a joke, which everyone found pretty funny.

Langa pulled out his board and invited Reki over. They started zooming around outside of the school building, pissing off the cop even more. Reki stuck his tongue out at the man, holding up a peace sign. Langa laughed and grabbed Reki’s arms and they started skating around together, jokingly reenacting random scenes from movies and doing ollies. Langa had missed the feeling of skating with his best friend and Reki had missed the feeling of freedom.

The cop yelled at the boys and Reki almost skated away from the high school with Langa until he heard a car pull up and Langa froze. The boys looked in the direction of the car, it was a large black limo and a man stepped out, he wore a blue suit and purple tie. His blue hair was slicked back and he wore a weird, creepy smile on his face. His red eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on Langa and his smile grew.

“Is that…” Reki whispered.

Langa nodded and he walked over to Adam after the man had led him forward with a simple movement of his finger. Reki’s entire body filled with fear and his hands began to shake. He had to get off his skateboard before he lost balance and crashed to the ground. Even then, his legs felt as if they might give out. Fear filled every cell in his body. He had never felt so much terror in his short life until this day. There he was, Adam, the man who had taken him away from his loved ones, stolen his freedom, and restrained him.

Reki managed a step forward, “L-LANGA! DON’T!”

The cop walked over, “Kid, that’s your friend’s dad I’m assuming. Now you’ve gotta come with me, I’ll drive you home.”

“No you don’t get it!” Reki said, his breaths getting faster, smaller, and more fear filled, “Th-that man…. HE KIDNAPPED ME! HE MIGHT TAKE LANGA!”

Everyone’s eyes fell on them. The officer’s eyes fell on Adam and he reached for his gun. In a panic, Adam pushed Langa into the car and jumped in as well. The limo sped off and the cop called for backup. Reki took a deep breath, trying to swallow his fears, then hopped onto his board and raced after Adam. The officer yelled at him to stop, but Reki couldn’t. Langa had worked so hard to rescue him so Reki had to repay him, right. Besides, that’s what best friends did -- save each other when they got taken by creepy skating business men.

Kids pointed at the crazy red haired boy chasing down a car on a skateboard down the street. Behind Reki, he heard police sirens and parents and their children hid inside, peeking through windows in curiosity. Reki rode over rocks and the street was bumpy. He screamed Langa’s name over the roaring wind, reaching his hand out to his best friend. No response. Suddenly Reki was falling to the ground, his board had hit a large rock and now he was falling to the ground. He cursed out the driver but was suddenly being helped up. He looked up and saw -- Shadow. He was in his work clothes and looked normal, but he had a determined look on his face.

“I saw what happened, don’t give up. Save him Reki.”

Reki nodded.

  
  


Langa kicked away the person trying to hold him still. A curse escaped his lips and he ended up punching a hole in those easy to break windows. He ripped off some of his shirt and waved it out the window in a panic. The assistant grabbed Langa’s leg, his nails digging into his leg. Langa felt the blood and the smell started to overwhelm him, but he attempted to ignore it. He turned and punched at the man and she was out cold. Adam shouted something that Langa didn’t pick up on. He rolled the window down and stuck his head out.

Following close behind was Reki, that stubborn, stupid boy. Langa grabbed his board and started to climb out but his arm was grabbed by Adam when he was halfway through the window. He kicked at the man and noticed Reki’s concerned face. He tried a convincing smile and brought his board down towards the ground. For this trick, he would need to be careful or everything would end horribly.

He climbed out the window a little more, dropped the board to the ground, and….

Was pulled back into the car. Adam had his hand over his mouth and was calling for the driver to go faster. Langa fought back, escaping Adam’s grasp and kicking at him. He grabbed his backpack and threw it at the man, breathing hard and quick.

“Bastard, stay away from us! You’re caught now!” Langa exclaimed.

Adam reached towards Langa again and Langa jumped away. In those final few seconds, Langa prayed for this to end well and he fell backwards out the window. Fear filled him as he realized all the bad outcomes -- getting run over, getting a concussion, breaking bones, death. But something told him it would all end well.

And it did.

Seconds later Reki was zooming down the road, Langa sharing the board with him. Police caught up and Adam was caught.

In the end, everything was okay. Everything went back to normal and Langa and Reki skated once again. Reki found his self worth and Langa was free from the fear looming over his head from Adam.

All was good.


	4. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after today's episode 7. What happens after Reki and Langa's falling out?

Reki’s phone buzzed. He fumbled with his sheets, looking for his cell in the dark, the only light coming from it and the moonlight shining through the window in his room. When he finally found it he turned it back on and scanned the notification bar, all from Langa. Talking about how confused he was, asking why Reki was ignoring him, and finally saying he was at Adam’s tournament. Reki  _ tched  _ and tossed his phone across the bed, rolling onto his side.

Maybe Reki was being too harsh, but he felt so below his best friend. Adam was dangerous and Langa was going against him and all of Reki’s emotions were a whirlwind inside of him. He stared at his wall and forced back tears trying to escape his eyes. He dug his nails into his sheets, wondering what was happening at that very moment. Should he go? Should he stay? Yet his bed pulled him in and Reki fell asleep, worrying for his friend. That night, he dreamt of Langa skating against Adam, something went horribly wrong, but he never saw the end.

  
  


His cell phone fell out of his hand.

Reki sat in bed, staring at his device on the floor. The texts kept coming, from Shadow, from Cherry Blossom, from Joe, Langa’s mother. Reki’s hand shook as he picked up his phone, staring as his phone was blown up. Tears spilled over his cheeks, falling on the floor and his screen. Each message told bits and pieces of something that would be a nightmare and a ball of fear formed in Reki’s gut. He felt as if he might vomit.

He quickly stood and ran to where his board was, panic and worry taking over every action. His oldest younger sister grabbed his arm, asking where he was going. Guilt continued to build up in the red haired boy’s stomach and he bit his lip, the tears rolled down his face, falling onto his neck, dripping onto the t-shirt he wore to bed. He clutched the board in his hand, clenching his teeth.

“Langa is in the hospital.” He said, “I-I need to check on him.”

His sister held her hands to her chest, “Oh my…”

Reki ran outside and hopped on his board, skating to the local hospital where Langa was staying. The wind blew his hair and he could almost feel the rain that fell down around him and Langa the last time they talked again. It hurt. That could possibly be the last time they talked. No! Reki shook that thought out of his head and he continued down the sidewalks, concern for his friend pushing him forward. The sun beat down and his hair fell all over the place, making him too hot because he didn’t have his headband, but he didn’t care.

Reki finally arrived at the hospital and ran in. Standing by a counter was Cherry, who pointed at Reki and helped him sign in to visit Langa. As they went to Langa’s floor on the elevator, Reki asked the question ominously looming in his mind.

“Cherry…. what happened to Langa?”

Cherry stared at his feet, now in his usual footwear along with traditional Japanese clothing. “He went against Adam, as you can guess. He was too reckless and got hurt. Now he’s,” He caught on his next words, “In a coma.”

That sentence plunged a dagger of sorrow into Reki’s chest. Langa was in a coma because of Adam. Reki had been planning on apologizing the next day, he knew what he had done must have hurt Langa’s feelings, but now he couldn’t. For all Reki knew, Langa might never wake up. His hand shook as it reached his mouth so he could hide his sobs. Strong skaters didn’t cry, right? Still, weeping was all Reki could do at the moment. Cherry silently pulled Reki close.

When they reached Langa’s floor, Reki raced down the halls, Cherry walking behind. Reki ended up being stopped and his skateboard was confiscated, but that didn’t matter at the moment. He finally found Langa’s room and burst in, breathing hard. Sitting by the unconscious Langa’s bed were Miya, Shadow, and Joe.

Miya glared at Reki, “THERE YOU ARE!” He stood and stomped over, poking Reki in the chest, “Where were you idiot!? Why were you ignoring Langa!? Now look at him!”

Reki opened his mouth to speak then stopped, wiping at his wet face, “M-Miya, I was such an ass! I-I need to see Langa and apologize!”

Shadow huffed, staring at Langa who had an oxygen mask over his face, “Yeah, you were an ass.”

Joe sighed, “C’mon Reki, apologize to Langa if it’ll make you feel better.”

Reki ran over, grabbing Langa’s hand which had needles stuck in it and bandages wrapped around it and up his arm, “L-Langa. I’m so sorry about what I said! It was insensitive and I was being so self-centered. I have no excuse for what I did!” He pulled Langa’s hand up to his forehead, “Please, please,  _ please  _ get better Langa. We’re all praying for you.”

He heard sniffling and turned to see Shadow, who was out of makeup, crying a little. Reki stood and wiped at his nose then walked past Joe and beside Miya. The thirteen year old boy’s eyes sparkled with yet to fall tears. Reki patted Miya’s shoulder and rubbed his back. Miya fell into Reki’s hug and Reki cried with him. They were both still children being thrown into a painful situation.

Cherry walked in and walked over to Langa, rubbing the blue haired boy’s forehead. Joe walked over and did the same, the only sign of bickering that appeared being when Cherry smacked Joe’s hand away. Reki turned and fell into a chair beside Shadow, leaning back and pushing his hand against his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.

“Reki, men can cry. So can skaters.” Shadow said, patting Reki’s arm, “Especially you, you’re still a kid. Cry your eyes out Reki.”

Reki managed a smile, “Thanks Shadow.”

  
  


A week later, Langa was still in the hospital. There was no sign of him waking, but the doctors still fought. They wanted -- no  _ needed  _ to save Langa. At the time, Reki sat in the local library, reading The Catcher in the Rye. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he wanted to. Someone said it was a good book, one of their closest friend’s favorites in fact, and Reki needed a break from the drama of his life.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out, staring at it. His heart dropped.

**Miya:** _ REKI COME 2 THE HOSPITAL ITS A EMERGENCY _

Reki dropped the book in his hands and rushed to the hospital on his board. The board bumped over many stones and sticks and Reki did ollies in an attempt to reach Langa closer. Something was wrong and he knew it. When he finally arrived, people tried to stop him from racing right in, but Reki still ran straight to Langa.

When he reached Langa’s room, he found he was too late. The doctor looked to Joe and Cherry’s panicked faces and shook his head. Miya broke down and Shadow grabbed the younger boy before he fell to the ground. Reki raced over and started to pump at Langa’s chest, feeling his breathing get faster and the tears start again. He was desperate, he needed to save Langa. A doctor pulled him back, telling him to stop.

Reki fought back, “HELP HIM! HE CAN STILL BE SAVED!”

“It’s hopeless kid!” The doctor said, “Just accept it! Hasegawa is dead!”

Reki went limp, “I-is he really? No way to help him….?”

The doctor dropped him and Reki fell down, pulling Langa into his hug, “N-NO! YOU’RE  _ WRONG _ ! Langa is okay… he's fine…. he's alive, right?

Joe walked over and pulled Reki up, “I’m so sorry kiddo.”

Reki’s lip trembled, “No… LANGA!”

Langa’s face was covered by the blanket. 


End file.
